Light and Darkness
by RequiemofKingdomHearts
Summary: A two-shot. A pure light and pure darkness is needed to forge the ultimate key, the X-blade. So, what happens when Kairi, a Princess of Heart, and Vanitas, the physical embodiment of a person's darkness, meet?


**Requiem-Hey guys, if you notice any errors, please point them out to me! I really need a beta...xD Heck, if you want to be my beta, just ask me.**

* * *

"Something is off with this place," commented Kairi. Her hair was longer than usual, traveling half-way down her back, and it was colored red like usual. She wore a black skirt, which revealed her knees, placed over a pair of hardly noticeable pink shorts. Kairi had on a white shirt covered by a sleeveless, pink coat. On the back, a heart was placed for her proud status as one of the Princesses of Heart.

They, Kairi, Sora, and Riku, were at the Keyblade Graveyard. They were awaiting King Mickey's orders since this battle had to be done perfectly. All the other Guardians of Light, the aforementioned King, Lea, Aqua and Ventus, were already on the field, and the Destiny Trio were going to flank their enemies. It seemed like a good idea.

For the Keyblade Graveyard itself, it was barren and completely devoid of life. The only sight that welcomed the Guardians were dust, ground, and rock. This whole place only gave off the feeling of loneliness, and there was no end of it in sight. All it ever was and ever will be is a trap of misery.

"We gotta think positive! We're gonna win this War and stop Xehanort's plans!" shouted Sora. He placed his fist into the air. The spikey-haired brunette smiled as big as ever. Sora's shirt mostly used the color of red, but colors like black and blue were also in the fabric. A necklace of a crown was on his palish-tan neck. The brunette's pants were completely black. They went down pass his knees unlike Kairi's skirt.

"Stay quiet, they might hear you. If that happens, our whole plan will be blown." Being serious, Riku stared at the fighting grounds where the others were fighting. He sighed while returning his attention back to his friends. Riku was the only one out of the group that decided to wear jeans. His shirt was yellow and white, and no signs of a X was on it.

"Sorry." After that, Sora did a quiet cheer.

"Well, after this is over, we can finally save Namine, Roxas, and whoever that other girl is! They've the Key to Return Hearts, so we'll be hitting two birds with one stone!" Kairi said. "They deserve to live, to finally be free from all of their miserable pain." The redhead remembered Namine's smile. She wanted to meet her Nobody so badly because she heard so much about her. Namine seemed to be pretty awesome.

"Yeah, and we'll show them that we kicked that old coot's ass." The white-haired teenager smirked.

"Wash your mouth! Riku, you shouldn't-" Sora was interrupted by a sudden flare flying into the air. They all stared at it, so the trio's expressions all hardened.

"The King's signal!" Riku then took the lead. The other two ran in behind them, and Sora and Kairi were holding hands. With their free hands, the two summoned their keyblades. Sora was wielding Oathkeeper while Kairi had Destiny's Embrace.

"Thanks for pointing it out. I couldn't have noticed." After rolling his eyes at Kairi's retort, Riku's own keyblade appeared in his hands, Way to Dawn.

"Just focus on the objective here. That means stop holding hands, you love birds. When we win this battle, you can do that all the time."

* * *

"Alright, we'll attack whoever attacks us first," explained Riku. "We'll do it as a team, never get-"

"Look out!" Kairi jumped out of the way of an incoming attacks. Unlike their friend, Sora and Riku both got hit, but they both healed themselves quickly afterwards.

"Xemnas!" Sora shouted, charging at a man with white hair and yellow eyes like most of their enemies.

"I'll help you!" The redhead tried to join their battle, but she noticed that a barrier stopped her. Her purple-blue eyes widened.

"Well, hello there, Princess. I wonder how you fare without your knights in shining armor." When Kairi jerked around, she saw a man with a helmet on. He had on a suit that was a lot like Riku-Ansem's, but it had a different color scheme. A keyblade was summoned to his hands, the Void Gear, so Kairi focused even harder than before. His fighting stance was eerily alike to Riku's.

"At least I don't wear a dress," riposted Kairi.

"If you're going on with that attitude, I think I should tell you my name. It's Vanitas, Kairi." He then lunged at her, so Kairi blocked him. She hardly made it in time, for her opponent was fast.

"Hmph, so that's how you play, Vanie!" With Vanitas still near her, she hit him, and he grunted. Then he disappeared from sight. Kairi looked all over for him. He appeared once again, but Kairi could not react fast enough. His keyblade hit her in the face, causing her to yell.

"Yes, feed me anguish!"

"Not anymore, you sadist!" Kairi swung her keyblade at him again, but this time he impeded the blow. Afterwards, he jumped into a ground. The Guardian noticed a spot of red and black, so she quickly dodge-rolled out of there. She continued to do so because it kept following her.

"Yes!" Vanitas leaped from the ground, causing a rain of fire to go everywhere. Some of it landed of Kairi, so she got out a potion.

"If only I was good at magic!" the girl scolded herself. He landed on the ground, but, before Kairi could get a decent hit in, he coated himself in darkness and charged at her. Using double-jump, Kairi managed to escape his attack. When it was over, she unleashed a powerful combo on him.

"You're better than I thought! But, enough with that, suffer!" Vanitas sprung up. He pointed a lot of lightning at Kairi, making her scream. It coursed through her system, but she still felt like fighting.

"If you thought I would give up that easily, think again!" Kairi threw Destiny's Embrace at Vanitas while he was sit up in the air. The weapon hit his face, making him crash into the ground. A little bit of blood fell out of his mouth.

"Damn you!" He forced himself from the ground and hit the ground beneath his foe. Ice came towards her, and Kairi was sent flying into some old, rusted keyblades.

"Argh!" She quickly drank another potion. Kairi, not seeing many other options, started to completely home in on Vanitas. She envisioned circles covering him, and, when she was ready, the girl encoded herself with light. Light beams were launched at Vanitas. He let out a little yelp, and Kairi finished her attack.

"What?"

"It all ends here!" Kairi hit Vanitas in the face with the teeth of Destiny's Embrace. He heaved while Kairi glared at him. "Do you have any final words, Vanitas? Your judgement for joining the Seekers is death!"

"Yes, Kairi, indeed I do." Vanitas's mask faded. When he revealed his true face, Kairi took a step back. Her eyes were detailed with horror.

"Why do you have Sora's face?" she demanded. "Tell me!" Like her words revealed, Vanitas looked exactly like Sora with black hair and yellow eyes.

"There's no time for that!" Darkness then surrounded the both of them. Monsters jumped out of it, and they held Kairi captive. Her eyes dilated.

"What do you want with me? What do you want with all of us?"

"I see no reason why to tell you, idiot. But, now that my body is about to perish, you and I have to join together!" Vanitas smiled.

"Join together?" Vanitas walked towards her; his smile growing with each new step. Kairi only struggled harder to get free from her trap. When Vanitas reached her, he grabbed onto her chin. She only spitted him in one of his yellow eyes.

"Yes, the X-blade shall be forged!" The demonic Sora entered her body, causing Kairi to gasp. A beam of light appeared out of her, and the young teenager screamed in agonizing fear. She then closed her yellow eyes seconds later. The girl still stood though.

* * *

 **Requiem-So, yep, this is only a two-shot sad to say, but I wanted to showcase how I wrote fighting scenes more. My way of writing them is really weird to say the least. xD I think it's good though.**

 **A.K.A, I don't want to write fighting scenes as just countless, big paragraphs. Even though I've seen it done correctly, I get bored by that very quickly. Well, that's just me anyways. :/**

 **Oh yeah, still looking out for a beta! Just putting that out there. For grammar and such. Yep.**


End file.
